


A Day at the Aquarium

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "Close" starting from Oikawa and Iwa's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Aquarium

When Iwa didn’t answer the door on the second ring, Oikawa knew to just use his key, because the alpha was probably dead asleep. And he was right.

“Iwa-chan!” He called, slipping out of his shoes and heading straight for the alpha’s room. He knew he didn’t have to worry about waking up his parents, since they were already at work at this hour. 

The bedroom door was closed, but he opened that with the familiarity of a childhood friend, and stormed in. “Iwa-chan! You better get up or we’ll be late!” 

He didn’t stir.

The omega puffed his cheeks. “Iwa!! Iwa-chan!” He yanked the covers off, but the alpha didn’t move, shifting slightly and giving a soft murmur. 

So Oikawa shook him. 

But that didn’t work.

So he shook him harder.

And Iwa was still dead asleep. 

Thus the omega did the only thing he could do at a time like this. He bit him. 

“Gnngg Oikawa…the fuck…” Sleepy groans drizzled from the alpha, who turned over, gathering some more bedsheets. 

“Iwa—aahh!” 

Oikawa was grabbed by the waist, practically tackled to the bed with a single, tired arm. “Sleep.”Came the low groan.

“But Iwa-chan we have to—”

This time it was Oikawa who was bitten, silenced into submission. 

“Hajime you beast!” 

“You smell good.” 

Tooru’s heart began to pound. Because Iwaizumi’s voice in the morning was even _deeper_ than usual. And that was something Oikawa simply did not have the strength for. He struggled to get out of the alpha’s grasp, “We can’t today, we have to go—”

Shivers raced up his spine. Because now the alpha was tracing the omega’s jawline with his tongue. 

“I-Iwa—”

“Why are you wearing a scarf?” Came the grumbled complaint. 

Oikawa seemed to wake from his daze, pulling away sharply and sitting up on the bed. “For just this reason! You’re horrible in the morning Iwa-chan!” 

“Oikawa…”

The omega clapped his hands, “Hurry up and shower! I’ll go make a quick breakfast. We’re already late.” 

But Tooru was pulled in again, flopping with his back on the bed, hair falling into his face. “Let’s stay in, today.” The alpha’s voice rumbled against his chest. 

Oikawa whimpered. “W-We can’t…dammit Iwa-chan!” 

The alpha chuckled, nipping the omega’s cheek, “Hurry up and make me breakfast then.”

“Rude.” He huffed.

Iwaizumi began to chuckle some more, but it was cut short by a yawn. After a few more complaints from the omega, Iwa trudged towards the bathroom to shower.

It took nearly another 45 minutes for the pair to get out the door and to the aquarium. Oikawa was worried that maybe the sour blonde had already turned down the alpha, but things seemed to be going relatively smoothly when they arrived. And when the pair had separated themselves from Tooru and Iwa, Oikawa couldn’t help but cheer them on. 

“I bet they’re making out somewhere already.”

“You’re an idiot.” Iwa had said. 

But Oikawa ignored all that. Because he thought it'd be cute if they  _were_ making out. Which was a much nicer thought than what Oikawa was forced to look at now.Because they were looking at sharks. He didn’t know why Hajime liked them so much. With their sharp teeth and ugly noses and they were all just so _grey._ So Oikawa decided to go off on his own, because the jellyfish were indeed much prettier than the sharks. 

Once there, he felt calmer. He stood in front of the glass, following the purple one languidly make it’s way across the tank. 

“Beautiful.” A voice said behind him. 

Oikawa turned, smiling to acknowledge the stranger. “They really are.” 

The older man smirked, “I meant you, sweetheart.” 

Oikawa’s expression darkened, and he ignored the man, admiring the jellyfish once more.

“You here alone?” The stranger persisted. 

Oikawa stood up straighter, using his height to his advantage. “I’m not interested,” he said flatly. 

“Hm? You _do_ smell like an alpha, but a pretty thing like you should have his options open, don’t you think?” 

The omega glared at the man, “I’m bonded.” He said through gritted teeth, with a sharp lift of his head. 

“I don’t see a bond mark,” The male challenged with a lick of his lips. 

Tooru clenched his fists, wishing he hadn’t worn a scarf. Part of him wanted to deck the guy right in the face. Because he  _was_ bonded. He belonged to Iwa-chan and Iwa-chan alone.

“There you are.”

The omega’s heart raced, his face breaking into a smile, “Iw—“

He was cut off, pulled down by his scarf to reveal the bond mark to the stranger, lips claimed by _his_ alpha. Iwa glared at the other male all the while, growling when he pulled away from the kiss. 

The other alpha had scoffed, muttering something about the omega being a skanky prude, but he backed down anyway when Iwa growled again, his eyes so sharp they even made Tooru jump.

Oikawa was then grabbed by the waist, and led to the next exhibit. 

“Hajime,” Tooru purred, nuzzling his alpha's ear, “So manly…” 

Iwa only pulled him closer, “No more straying.” He barked.

Oikawa couldn’t help but smile, kissing the alpha’s cheek in response. Iwa wasn’t exactly prone to public displays of affection. So to have him kiss him in the middle of the room, and to still have his arm possessively wrapped around his waist, it took all Oikawa had to not sigh happily. 

After the jellyfish came the otters, and then back to the sharks because Iwaizumi _insisted_ he hadn’t gotten a good look, and finally Oikawa demanded to go into the gift shop because he wanted a keychain. 

“You’ve already got a million keychains.”

“Not from here though!” 

Iwa sighed, but followed him in anyway. He browsed the shelves, knowing Oikawa would take more than three years to pick the right keychain. And when he saw the stuffed otter, he scoffed to himself. Wasn’t going to get it.

Definitely wasn’t. 

But he did anyway. 

Because even though 25 bucks was a ridiculous amount to pay for something stupid like that, it was hardly a bother when Oikawa’s face lit up like that. Especially when he was showing it off, now that they’d found the other two guys. 

Aw, damn it. He was such a fucking _nerd_ when it came to these things. 

“Cuz that one annoying little shit that kept banging the glass reminded me of you.” He countered. 

“Iwa-chan! So rude!” 

They chatted a bit more. Kuroo seemed relatively happy, so things must’ve gone well. Iwa was happy for him. That guy deserved to have fun every once in a while.

“We should do something like this again soon!” Oikawa declared.

Iwaizumi was quick to reply, “Yeah, like a theme park next time.”

Oikawa paled. Iwa thought that was pretty funny. He’d make sure to take him on _all_ the rollercoasters. 

They said their goodbyes, and the couples parted ways. 

“You sure they’ll be alright alone?” Iwa asked.

Oikawa shrugged, holding his plush, “They’ll be fine. They weren’t with us the entire second half after all.”

“I guess.” Iwa said, shoving his hands in his pockets again, “That kid’s so closed off though.”

Oikawa smiled, “Kind of like you, Iwa-chan.”

The alpha scoffed, “Not even close.”

* * *

 

Tsukishima hadn’t even bothered to check his phone until he was already in his room, headphones on and curled up with a pillow. 

[2:32 Yamaguchi]: How did it go?

He should have figured Yamaguchi would want to know. He'd been bugging him about it all week, after all. 

[7:28]: It was fine. 

[7:28 Yamaguchi]: Did you just get home??

[7:30]: Yes.

[7:31 Yamaguchi]: So it was more than just fine Tsukki! Tell me everything!

[7:35]: Not much to tell. He came, now he’s gone. 

[7:36 Yamaguchi]: So you had a good time?

[7:38]: I didn’t have a bad time.

[7:38 Yamaguchi]: Did you get his contact?

[7:42]: You’re asking a lot of questions.

[7:44 Yamaguchi]: I just want to make sure you had fun. He seemed like a nice guy.

[7:45]:He is.

[7:48 Yamaguchi]: So then…are you gonna text him? Maybe meet up again?

[7:51] Not likely. I didn’t get his number. Long distance at this point would be idiotic.

[7:53 Yamaguchi]: He doesn’t seem like the type to mind.

[7:59] It’s not practical. 

[8:04 Yamaguchi]: I guess.

Yamaguchi knew that Kei was prone to giving short replies. But these were shorter than usual. Which meant something had happened. He wasn’t sure if it was good or bad yet. Generally if it was bad Tsukki simply wouldn’t reply at all. So maybe this was a good sign. But he found it strange that the alpha hadn’t given him his number. 

Or maybe it was Tsukki who hadn’t been willing to exchange contacts. 

Yamaguchi tugged at his teeth with his lips. He wasn’t one to meddle, but he’d seen the effect the alpha had had on his friend at the training camp. And it was a good thing. Definitely a good thing. And even if Tsukki didn’t think so, the omega deserved to be happy. 

Maybe all they needed was a little push. 

[8:31]: Hey, you had Nekoma’s setter’s number, right?

[8:32 Hinata]: Kenma? Yeah, why?

[8:34]: I was wondering if I could have it? I’m trying to contact the captain.

[8:35 Hinata]: What do you need to contact the captain for? Are you guys going to set up another match??!!

[8:39]: No, nothing like that. Can I please just have his number?

[8:41 Hinata]: If you have a crush Yamaguchi you should just say so. I’m rooting for you!! (xxx) xxx-xxxx

Yamaguchi didn’t bother to reply. He’d explain things to Hinata later.

[8:47]: Hello, I hope I’m not bothering you or anything. This is Yamaguchi, Tsukishima’s friend. Your captain went on a date with him today, but they weren’t able to exchange contacts. I was hoping you could pass on Tsukki’s number to him, if that’s ok?

[8:47 Nekoma’s Setter]: Sure.

[8:48]: Great, thanks! His number is…

[8:48 Nekoma’s Setter]: No problem. 

Yamaguchi sighed, hoping it’d work out. The setter wasn't one of many words either, it seemed. He tugged at his teeth again. He'd pass on the info, wouldn't he? Him and the captain seemed close, so he probably also wanted what was best for him. He sighed, trying to calm his rushing heart. Either way, it was out of his hands now.

...

Kuroo damn near had a heart attack, feeling his phone buzz. 

[8:50 Kenma the Kat]: Hey.

His heart dropped a little when he saw it was Kenma, but was sort of relieved at the same time. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle it if it was Tsukki texting him already. 

[8:51]: What’s up?

[8:51 Kenma the Kat]: Idk what happened, but here’s the guy’s number.

His heart stopped. Had the gods truly shown him some sympathy?

[8:52]: Kenma you’re the best!!! How’d you get it??

[8:53 Kenma the Kat]: Some kid texted me just now. I think it was his friend, the short one. Yamaguchi?

[8:54]: Yeah they’re really close or something!! Gahhh you’re the best thank you so much!

[8:55 Kenma the Kat]: I really didn’t do anything. 

[8:56]: Still the best!!!

[8:57 Kenma the Kat]: Sure. Good luck.

Kuroo didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t even off the train yet. Would it be weird to text Tsukki now? Maybe he should wait until he got home. Then he could let him know he got home safely. That’d be a good excuse. But he’d told Tsukki to text him first. Should he just wait? What if Tsukki _never_ texted? Then what would he do? 

Was there a given waiting period for these things? He had no clue. 

But none of that mattered, really. Because he had Tsukki’s number now. Would it be weird to put a heart emoji next to his name so early on? 

Probably. 

Crap crap crap. He was in deep. Maybe he really was a hopeless romantic like Bokuto was always saying. But Tsukki’s hand had fit so perfectly in his…

Ok. Focus.

He’d text him once he was home. Once he’d shower and had eaten and was ready to go to bed. And that way maybe Tsukki would already be asleep, and if he didn’t reply then Kuroo could just blame it on that rather than on the fact that maybe Tsukki didn’t _want_ to reply. 

But today had gone pretty well, hadn’t it? 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter wasn't going to exist but here it is lmao


End file.
